The last wait
by MeryAnne07
Summary: "La última espera", un pequeño drabble inspirado en la futura película "The Last" de Naruto. Un Sasuke adulto dejará la aldea nuevamente, pero con un objetivo que dista de los anteriores en su pasado. Y, sorpresivamente, Sakura lo está esperando en la salida como aquella vez...


**Bueno, lo escribí para el grupo de Facebook SasuSaku **Eternal Love** y ahora lo subo acá. Un pequeño drabble (supongo xD) sobre una escena inventada por mí en The Last.**

**El contexto puede ser cualquiera, no tomé nada de base para esto. Omití detalles porque no quiero irme por las ramas, quién sabe de qué va a tratar la película en realidad. Así que usen su imaginación para llenar los baches xD**

**Besos enormes, gracias por leer. Y para los que siguen "Rota", el fic que tengo en proceso, aprovecho a decirles que estoy trabajando en la continuación pero me está costando. No es fácil, y tengo tantos exámenes que dedicarle el tiempo que requiere se me complica. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, que Dios los bendiga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La última espera. <strong>_

Aquella noche de verano lluviosa podría haber sido como muchas otras, pero no lo era. Algo se sentía distinto, porque efectivamente lo estaba. Desde hacía muchos años que un aire como ese no se respiraba. De pronto era más pesado, más húmedo y molesto. ¿Pero realmente era el clima?

No, no lo era. Sasuke caminaba con un bolso a su espalda por las desoladas calles de Konoha. A esas horas no podría haber nadie más despierto, y tampoco nadie sabía que él se volvía a ir. El único que lo sabía era Kakashi, quien estaba parcialmente de acuerdo con su envío en aquella misión.

La ropa de Sasuke no era común esta vez. Cualquiera, de verlo, se habría dado cuenta enseguida que su destino quedaba lejos y que, probablemente, el camino era desértico y árido.

La espalda de Sasuke era más ancha y él mismo era mucho más alto, pero su semblante seguía siendo tan contundente como siempre. Sus ojos eran más cálidos, pero esa vez en particular expresaban una tristeza mezclada con preocupación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sus pies detuvieron la marcha cuando la vio. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

Ella estaba a unos metros más lejos en la entrada de la aldea, sola, mirándolo con una expresión muy similar a la suya. Portaba un paraguas, esperándolo. Ella también había cambiado por fuera, pero su corazón seguía siendo visiblemente el mismo.

Sasuke tragó saliva, el panorama era tan similar y entrañable que parecía haber viajado en el tiempo. Continuó su paso y llegó a ella, parando frente suyo, mirándola desde la altura que le llevaba.

—No podemos perderte también a ti ahora —dijo ella, procurando mantener su voz incólume.

Él suspiró, tomándose un segundo para contestar.

—Tengo que ir. Se lo debo, por todas las veces que él me buscó a mí.

Sakura bajó la mirada, oscureciendo sus ojos verdes. Sasuke provocó que la volviera a levantar cuando posó su mano en su hombro.

—Kakashi y tú deberán proteger la aldea mientras no estamos. Volveremos a tiempo. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin Naruto...

Sakura simplemente asintió, escuchando su propio corazón palpitar como si estuviera a punto de detenerse en cualquier momento. Él quitó su mano y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna mientras lo veía pasar a su lado para irse, sin mirar atrás.

No pudo más.

—¡Mentí! —gritó como una niña, provocando que Sasuke nuevamente se detuviera— ¡Soy yo... soy yo la que no puede perderte ahora!

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, él desapareció frente suyo. En apenas un segundo estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándola, metiéndose en ella sólo con los ojos. El paraguas cayó al suelo. Sorpresivamente colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello, desabrochando un collar que escondía bajo la ropa. Tenía un pequeño símbolo Uchiha en él.

Ella se quedó tiesa mientras lo observaba, agrandando sus ojos estática. Él tomó el collar y lo rodeó en el cuello fino y delgado de la muchacha, abrochándoselo con un agilidad y sutileza increíble.

La miró a los ojos nuevamente mientras ella acariciaba el dije. Tomó una de sus manos y la presionó apenas, mientras ella todavía no podía moverse.

—Espera por mí —le dijo con una voz tan firme que el corazón de Sakura se calmó finalmente—, definitivamente lo traeré y regresaré.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ella. Sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo mientras aferraba el collar a su mano y luego él la soltó, curvando apenas una sonrisa visible para ella.

Desapareció lentamente, sin mirar atrás... y ella esperó a que su espalda se tornara invisible para irse a casa.


End file.
